Training
by mitsukai3
Summary: One shot. One day Tsugumi tries to return a lost item to her idol, Maka, and gets more then what she bargained for. SoulxMaka rated T just to be safe


Tsugumi Harudori followed her two friends, Anya and Meme, and her maybe boyfriend, Akane, into the Shibusen cafeteria. They were heading for the lunch line when Tsugumi spotted her senpai and ultimate idol, Maka Albarn.

The petite and pretty meister was walking beside the taller, lankier form of her weapon Soul Eater. They looked to be in deep conversation, but Tsugumi couldn't resist the urge to say hi to her personal girl crush.

"Maka-senpai?" Tsugumi called softly when she was in ear shot of the two.

Both Soul and Maka turned to look at her. They were both admittedly very attractive and Tsugumi knew several girls in her class who had a thing for the white haired weapon, but Tsugumi already had a boyfriend and only had eyes for her hero Maka. The meister was slightly taller than Tsugumi and smiled gently at the black haired girl when she recognized her. Tsugumi's heart almost burst from how pretty and kind Maka looked right then.

"Ah Tsugumi how are you?" Maka asked her as Soul turned boredly away from their girl chatter.

"I'm fine Maka-senpai. How are you?" Tsugumi replied eagerly unable to believe she was chatting so casually with her idol.

"Good. Soul and I were just about to do some extra training." Maka said to which Tsugumi's face lit up in appreciation.

"You train even during lunch? As expected of someone as talented as Maka-senpai." Tsugumi said in awe.

Maka blushed a delicate shade of pink, and Soul hid a smirk by looking over his shoulder. Tsugumi didn't really understand the reaction, but thought about how cute Maka's blushing face was.

"Yes well we have to get it to it then." Maka said awkwardly, putting her hands on Soul's back and pushing him out the cafeteria doors. "Nice catching up with you Tsugumi!" The pigtailed meister called out as a goodbye.

"Ah yeah bye Maka-senpai." Tsugumi said waving hurriedly at the pair's retreating backs.

The petite Japanese girl was just about to turn back around to go back to her friends when she saw an ID card laying on the ground. She instantly recognized the picture as Maka's and looked up to see if the pigtailed meister was still there, but she had already gone. Tsugumi immediately ran after the direction Maka had gone worried that her idol would be upset when she found her ID card missing.

Knowing that they had said they were going to train, Tsugumi jogged towards the direction of the gym. It was up a flight of stairs, but Tsugumi didn't slow her pace until she was outside the gym's double doors. However, when she peeked inside the gym it was empty.

'Thats weird. Maka-senpai had definitely said they were going to train.' Tsugumi thought to herself.

She was just about to turn around and head back to the cafeteria when she heard a muffled cry coming from what looked like a janitor's closet. Tsugumi couldn't imagine why anyone would be in there and made her way closer to see if she had really heard something. When she was right outside the door she distinctly heard a soft voice crying out in what sounded like distress and another deeper, masculine voice growling something, and Tsugumi instantly recognized the feminine voice as belonging to Maka.

Without thinking, and perhaps in retrospect a bit hastily, Tsugumi wrenched the door open with a cry of Maka's name expecting to find her idol being attacked. However, the sight that graced her eyes was not what she expected.

Not at all.

Maka was pushed back against a thing of shelves. A slender leg hooked around the unmistakable form of her partner Soul Eater. The white haired boy in question had one hand up his meister's skirt and the other hand slithered under her blouse. When Tsugumi had flung open the door she had seen their faces hurriedly pull apart, but a string of saliva still connected their slightly swollen mouths.

The air seemed to have turned to lead as all three parties looked at each other in wide eyed shock. It took Tsugumi a moment, but she seemed to regain her senses first because she was the first to speak.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked out hastily and ran out of the gym as fast as her little legs could carry her.

It wasn't until Tsugumi was back in the cafeteria that she realized she hadn't given Maka back her ID, but there was no way she was going back there now. That was when Tsugumi realized something else.

"Training huh?" She whispered dryly to herself.


End file.
